Grojband Discovers Fanfiction
by CreativeWriter96
Summary: Laney doesn't show up for band practice, the band wonders why. She says she got a script change for an episode, but the script change could be something more than they thought.
1. Chapter 1 Laney's Announcement

Grojband Discovers Fanfiction

Chapter 1

Laney's Announcement

Got a band that's really cool

Stealing words from you know who

Playing gigs when we can

Trying to impress our fans

Older sister goes berserk

Her temper is her biggest quirk

I got a plan that night just work

Nooooooooooooooooooowwwwww

We're gonna rock

And we're gonna roll

WE ARE GROJBAND, WOAAAHHH-OH-OOOOOOOOHHHHH!

SLAM

GROJBAND

Grojband had been practicing like crazy as always. Corey striking chords, Kon playing the drums like there's no tomorrow, almost everyone basically rocking their heads off, except for one problem, Lanes wasn't there. She didn't show up till just conveniently after they were done. The twins were wondering why Laney never showed up, when she came running through the door.

"Guys!...guys!" Laney announced out of breath

"Hey Lanes." Correy said not looking at her disappointed that she didn't show up

He slid off from the stage.

"How come you didn't show up?" The twins asked perfectly in synch

"Sorry about that. I was on my way over here, when I got an announcement." Laney said

"Soooo what is it?" Corey asked finally looking up at Laney

"I got a script change for this episode!" Laney said

"Aaaannd this is good news how exactly?" Kon asked confused

"Yeah, what's so great about a script change anyway Lanes?" Corey asked

"That's just it, its a script, but its not written by the director. Its written by SOMEONE ELSE!" Laney said excited

Whatever Laney meant by that, it clearly then got the rest of the band's attention.

"Well if it wasn't written by the director, who was it written by?" Corey asked

"Someone named CreativeWriter96." Laney said

"Really? Lemme see that." Corey said

Laney handed the new "script".

"Catchy name." Corey said

"Yeah." The twins said in synch

Corey then began skimming the script.

"Hmmm...oooo..." Corey said

He then paused, and his eyes went wide for a second.

"Me and Laney WHAT!? BLEEEEEEEKH!" Corey said shocked

Everyone gasped.

"What? What? What did we do?" Laney asked

Corey didn't answer, he was too busy skimming.

"Then she WHAT!? ...Wait...aww...coooool...AWESOME!" Corey said

It was clear Corey was all over in his head from what he was reading.

"Here, let me see." Laney said

She took the script back and skimmed it.

"Blekh is right Cor. EWWWWW!" Laney said tossing it at Kon.

"Dah!" Kon yelped

He ducked, picked it up, then skimmed from where he thought Corey and Laney left off at.

"But Corey, I thought that was really how you felt about Laney." Kon said

Corey and Laney looked at each other, and blushed slightly.

"Corey and Laney sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-" The twins mocked in synch

Their mocking was interrupted by Corey running back up on stage, grabbing his guitar, and striking an E power chord at full volume of the amp. Laney plugged her fingers in her ears from the feedback of the amp, and the horrifying loudness from the speakers. The room shook, windows cracked, stuff fell over, and Trina came charging out of her room.

"COOOOOOORRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! " Trina screamed

"Whaaaaaaaaat WAS THAT FOR!?" Trina continued

"The twins were mocking us about how we might be in love." Corey and Laney said at the same time, and blushed again.

Trina had a speechless look on her face.

"MIIIIIINNNNAAA!" Trina shouted

Mina was at her side in a split second.

"Yes?" Mina asked

"Mina, what are the odds that these two will get together?" Trina asked pointing at Corey and Laney

"Uhh-" Mina almost said

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Trina said interrupting

"I was gonna say maybe." Mina finally said

"At least someone thinks it might work." Corey thought

"Oh SWEET! Someone thinks we got a shot at this!" Laney thought

Laney's eyes filled with hearts, and she blushed again.

"OOOOOOO get a load of the lov-" Kin said

"Want me to make you deaf?" Corey asked preparing to strike another chord

"NO!" Kin and Kon said in synch

"Good, so get out." Corey said

The twins left without any hesitation.

"Well they finally left. Huh Lanes?" Corey asked turning off the amp and setting his guitar by it

Laney didn't say anything.

"Lanes?" Corey asked looking at her

He saw that her eyes were still filled with hearts.

"Laaaannes? Helloooooo?" Corey asked waving his hand in front of her eyes

She snapped out of her trance.

"Wha? Oh yeah...good thing they left Cor." Laney said

Laney picked up the "script" again.

She began skimming it from where she left off.

"Ok wait, I'm totally confused. If this wasn't written by the director, then how did I get this?" Laney asked

"Hey Trina!" Corey called out

"What?" Trina asked annoyed

"Lanes is confused about how she got a hold of this "script" if it wasn't written by the director." Corey said putting script in air quotes

"Don't ask me. I'm not one for answers." Trina said walking back to her room, with Mina following her

*Question marks transition* NO EXPLINATION FOR COREEEYYYYYYY!

Laney and Corey still couldn't figure out how they got a hold of the script.

"This makes no sense at all Lanes." Corey said laying himself on the couch

"Tell me about it Cor." Laney said

She started staring at Corey again.

"Oh Cor. If only you knew how I felt." Laney mistakenly said out loud

She covered her mouth.

"What Lanes?" Corey asked smiling

Laney blushed again for like the 10th time today.

"WE CAN TELL YOU HOW YOU GOT A HOLD OF THAT SCRIPT!" The twins announced peering around the garage door

"I thought I told you to leave." Corey said

"Yeah, you told us to leave, you didn't tell us to go home." Kin said

Corey sighed.

"Enough chit chat, how can you clear up our confusion about this "script"?" Corey asked

"I know what this "script" is." Kin said

"It's called Fanfiction." Kon said

"Fan what?" Corey and Laney asked

"Here. I'll show ya." Kon said

He went over to the computer, and brought up the Fanfiction page and scrolled through everything on the site.

"See? Fanfiction is where people write their own stories about anything, like from a movie, book, tv show, whatever. In fact, we're in a fanfiction right now." Kon said

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?" Corey and Laney said at the same time

"Yeah, pretty scary isn't it? Cause you never know what someone's gonna write about us, or anything about anything practically. hahaha." Kon said laughing

"So what you're saying is, this CreativeWriter96 dude thought of this whole thing, typed it up, put it on the site so everyone can read it, and somehow I got a hold of this new "script", in other words, his fanfiction right?" Laney asked

"Yeeeeeep." Kin said

"Have fun making out you twooooo." The twins said in synch as they left

"We were NOT gonna to make out!" Laney said embarrassed

"Noooot yet anywaaayyyyyy." Kin teased back

Kin and Kon were then out of Laney's sight.

LOVE STRUCK LANES TRANSISIONNNNNNNNNNNN!

"...Those two..heh." Corey said blushing

"Yep...hey Cor." Laney said

"Yeah Lanes?" Corey asked

"Promise me you won't be mad at me." Laney said looking away for a second

"Lanes, we've been friends for years, what could make me mad at you?" Corey asked

"This." Laney said in a semi serious tone

She wrapped Corey up in her arms, closed her eyes, and landed a long, passionate kiss. Corey closed his eyes, quickly turned it into a lip lock, and wrapped his arms around her. They continued kissing till air became necessary.

"C-Cor..o-oh wow." Laney said lovestruck with her heart starting to race

"See? I'm not mad." Corey said

"That's a relief Cor." Laney said

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that." Corey said smiling

Lanes nearly fainted after hearing that, and almost collapsed.

"I've got you Lanes." Corey said catching her

"Thanks Cor." Laney said unwrapping herself from Corey

"Let's go to the couch." Laney continued

"Alright. Fine with me." Corey said

Corey grabbed a spot on the couch, Lanes sat next to him, and cuddled up to her new boyfriend.

The sun began to set, the sky started to become a mix of a bright reddish pink, mixed with a glorifyingly amazing yellow and orange shade, the sun streaming brightly through the open windows. Corey layed another kiss on Laney.

"Uhh hey Cor, is it too early to say I love you yet? Oops, well there, I just said it." Lanes said laughing

"Nooooope. Its most certainly not." Corey said

"Well good, cause I love you." Laney said

"Love you too Lanes." Corey said kissing her once again

Trina came out of her room again when she heard the rock star lovers say "I love you." Mina came out as well.

"NO MAKING OUT IN THE GARAGE!" Trina declared

Corey and Laney jerked in surprise, slamming their lips together, and biting each others lips from the shock.

"OW!" Corey and Lanes groaned in pain

"Oh yeah? Well what if your Nick came here and started making out with you? Huuuuh? What would you say to that?" Corey said rubbing his lips trying to ease the pain

"Nice comeback Cor." Laney whispered kissing his cheek.

"Thanks Lanes." Corey said

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! That would be like, SOOO TOTALLY AMAAAZIIIINNNNNGGGGG!" Trina screeched

"Buuuuuuut, you said no making out in the garage, so if that did happen, you still couldn't kiss him. So haa...haaa...haaaaaa." Corey said in an annoying tone

"Ughhhh COOOORRREEYYYY!" Trina yelled heading back into her room slamming the door leaving Mina with Corey and Laney

*Transition* WA WA WA WA WA WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"Ignore her. You're a great couple, good luck to you both." Mina said

"Thanks." Corey and Laney said in synch

Mina then returned to Trina's room.

"Sooo what do you think'll happen next now that we're a couple Cor?" Laney asked

Corey then got up from the couch, and a spotlight shined on him.

"That's the great thing about love Lanes, you never know what'll be next, its like a new song from a popular group. If our love is strong enough, and we care for each other, we can survive anything." Corey said

The spotlight disappeared.

"Cooooooooorrrrrrrrrrr, those would've been greeeaaattt lyrics!" Laney said

"Yeah Lanes, maybe I should start writing my final thoughts down." Corey said

Laney got up from the couch, and jumped into Corey's arms.

"Remember when I said what's so great about a "script change" anyway? Well, heck with that. I like this script change." Corey said

"Just so we could kiss?" Laney asked

"So I could tell you how much I love you Lanes." Corey said

"Sooo, was that all part of the "script" I found?" Laney asked

"Naaahh. THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE!" Corey declared kissing Lanes one last time

SLAM!

**Sooo yeah, my first fanfic for this AMAZING show on Cartoon Netowrk, Grojband! Catch it on Wednesday! How'd you like it? I tried keeping it semi accurate to the series with the opening theme and the transition stuff I added. More coming soon! GROJBAND ROOCKS! \m/**


	2. Chapter 2 Lovestruck Rockin Secrets

Grojband Discovers Fanfiction

Chapter 2

Lovestruck Rockin Secrets

Got a band that's really cool

Stealing words from you know who

Playing gigs when we can

Trying to impress our fans

Older sister goes berserk

Her temper is her biggest quirk

I got a plan that might just work

Nooooooooooooooooooowwwwww

We're gonna rock

And we're gonna roll

WE ARE GROJBAND WOOOOOAAAAHHHHH OHHH OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH

SLAM!

GROJBAND

Corey and Laney are now a couple! The night they had their first kiss, Lanes was in Corey's dreams the whole night. Little did he know, he was in Laney's dreams as well. However, a question they kept asking themselves soon had to be answered, how will they tell the twins that they're together, and how will they take it? They had no idea.

Corey was ready for a solo jam session to pass the time for the rest of the band to show up. He started striking a couple of bar chords, then from there, it was just a wicked high pitched super fast solo that lasted at least 10 minutes, as he was about to finish, he kept soloing faster and faster. Next thing he knew, his hands caught fire! Laney then showed up, and she was awestruck by his solo.

"WOW COR! YOU'RE ON FIIIIIIIIAAAAAHHHHHH!" Laney said smiling intensely, air guitaring his solo

"Thanks Lanes." Corey said over the loudness of the amplifier

"No, I mean you're really on fire!" Laney said

Corey looked down at his shredding hands.

"AHHHH! PUT IT OUT LANES! PUUUTTTTTTT IIIIITTTTT OOUUUTTT!" Corey screamed

Laney grabbed a nearby garden hose, and was ready to douse his hands.

"Hold still Cor!" Laney yelled

She didn't know however how powerful the hose was, the force sent Corey slamming into the back wall, the guitar flying out of his grip, and leaving him drenched. What was even more suprising, she didn't even short circuit his amp.

"Ha. Thanks Lanes." Corey said getting up, still dripping wet

"Anything for you Cor." Laney said smiling

"I'll be right back. Gonna go change." Corey said

He went upstairs to his room, and changed into the same outfit he just had.

"Well, glad to see you not drenched." Laney said

"Now that we got that out of the way, I got something to tell you." Laney continued

"What is it?" Corey asked

"I kept thinking about you the whole night." Laney said

"Me too Lanes." Corey said

The rockstar lovers shared their first kiss of the day.

"MMMMWAH. Love ya Cor." Laney said

"Love you too. One more kiss before band practice?" Corey asked

"Sure Cor." Laney said

They inched closer for another kiss, when the twins showed up.

"Hey guys!" Kin and Kon said in synch

Corey and Lanes moved away from their kiss quicker than lightning. Lucky for them, the twins didn't see.

"Sooo, what're you guyyyss dooiinnnn?" Kin asked in a teasing way

"Ah you know, just chilling, waiting for you to show up so we can begin band practice." Laney said

"Yeeeeeeep. Just practically kickin back." Corey said plopping backwards on the couch putting his feet up

"Riiight. Anywho let's start practicing." Kon said

Kin then noticed what was left of the water on the stage.

"Hey Corey, why is there water dripping from the stage, and how come your guitar didn't get damaged?" Kin asked

"Oh, I was shredding my hands off, then they caught on fire." Corey said

The twins laughed.

"I'm serious guys. Ask Lanes." Corey said

"His hands were literally on fire, and I had to put them out with a garden hose." Laney said supporting him

"Sweeeet. You know what they say, you're not a guitarist till someone says your on fire, in your case, literally that is. haha." Kin said

"Alright, enough gibber jabber. Let's get to ROCKIN!" Corey said

WICKED COOL TRANSISSIOOOOOOOONNN!

"Alright, let's get this STARRTEEED!" Corey declared preparing to strike the opening chord

"1! 2! 1 2 3 3!" Kon declared tapping his drumsticks

Everyone looked back at Kon in a weird way for screwing up the opening count.

"Heh. Oops. My bad." Kon said

"Let's try that again, haha" Laney said laughing

"1! 2! 1! 2! 3! 4!" Kon declared again finally getting the count right

Grojband began rocking their whole garage even greater than yesterday, they rocked so much, that they got the attention of a few people on the block, and they started cheering them on.

"THIS IS WHAT IT'S GONNA BE LIKE WHEN WE'RE FAMOUS!" Corey declared as they reached the end of their practice session

The crowd kept on cheering wildly, they clearly demanded an encore. Kate and Allie became so overjoyed by Grojband's performance, that they fainted and plopped on the floor with amplifiers floating around their heads.

"Thank you, thank you everyone." Corey said through the mic over the crowd

"ENCORE! ENCORE! ENCORE!" The crowd cheered

"This one is for my amazing, rockin girlfriend, Laney Penn." Corey said

The twins gasped in surprise, so did the crowd.

"Yeah, we figure'd you'd say that. You two can discuss it later. Kin, give us the opening lines." Corey said

Kin started playing the slow opening lines so swiftly, then Corey took over the vocals.

Kate and Allie then regained consciousness, and slowly got up.

(Avenged Sevenfold - Warmness On The Soul

watch?v=wvRkZiBFR2Y

)

Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side  
You're the one, and in you I confide

Someone in the crowd flicked their lighter, and a few others did the same, others waved their hands left and right.

And we have gone through good and bad times  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind  
You've been there from the start for me  
And your love's always been true as can be

*Corey inches closer to Laney* I give my heart to you  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you *Smiles and winks*

Corey then leaned up against Laney, and played through the solo with flying colors. At that moment, their wold seemed to go in slow motion, and imagined herself slow dancing with Corey to this song.

"Oh Cor!" Lanes thought to herself

And we have gone through good and bad times  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind  
You've been there from the start for me  
And your love's always been true as can be

I give my heart to you  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you

Your hazel green tint eyes watching every move I make  
And that feeling of doubt, it's erased  
I'll never feel alone again with you by my side  
You're the one, and in you I confide

And we have gone through good and bad times  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind  
You've been there from the start for me  
And your love's always been true as can be

I give my heart to you  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you

And we have gone through good and bad times  
But your unconditional love was always on my mind  
You've been there from the start for me  
And your love's always been true as can be

I give my heart to you  
I give my heart, cause nothing can compare in this world to you

As Kin finished the last piano melody, and the last of the lighters from the crowd went out, Lanes jumped into the warmness of Corey's arms, and kissed him. A blue spotlight shined on them.

"Awwww!" The crowd said

"Nice song Cor." Laney said

"Thanks Lanes. Sung it just for you." Corey said smiling

The crowd cheered once more, and dispersed. Corey turned off the amp, set his guitar down, and jumped off the stage.

"Nice jam today huh?" Corey asked

"Totally Cor!" Laney said

"Yep, but when did you and Lanes start getting serious?" Kon asked

"Yesterday." Laney said joining Corey after she placed her bass next to Corey's guitar

"Yesterday!?" The twins asked symotaniously

"Yeaahh, love makes ya do craazzyyy things." Corey said

"I'll say." Kon said

"Well good luck to you both. You two are a great couple." Kin said

"Thanks." Laney said

"Well, we'll leave you two alone then. Great session today bro." Kon said walking out

"Yeah, we totally rocked the streets." Kin said fist bumping with his brother

The twins left the garage, leaving the two rockstar lovers alone.

"Great song for the encore Cor. I loved it." Laney said

"Thanks Lanes." Corey said

They both stared at one another.

"Soo, was any of this in that "script" you kept?" Corey asked

"Probably, won't know for sure till I look at it again." Laney said

"Either way, you're an amazing musician." Corey said

"As are you Cor." Laney said kissing him again

They inched closer and closer for another kiss, when Corey had something to say.

"Hold on a sec Lanes." Corey said

A spotlight shined on him again.

"I could say that we rocked a couple heads today. Each show we play, more heads to add to the list. Eventually when we get extremely good, we'll be rockin crowds of millions. And the best part, every head I'd rock, would be for you." Corey said

"What a great final thought Cor, write that one down." Laney said

"Alright, thanks for reminding me Lanes." Corey said

He took out a small notebook he had stuffed in his pocket, and wrote down his thought. Maybe he could turn it into a song.

As soon as Corey finished writing down his thought, and putting the notebook back in his pocket, Laney kissed her rockstar lover to end such a perfect day.

"I love you Lanes, you kiss so wonderfully." Corey said

"THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE!" Corey declared in closing

SLAM!

**So yep. That's chapter 2 for ya. How are you liking it so far? Might type more when I can. Anyway, REVIEW! \m/**


	3. Chapter 3 School Drama

Grojband Discovers Fanfiction

Chapter 3

School Drama

Got a band that's really cool

Stealing words from you know who

Playing gigs when we can

Trying to impress our fans

Older sister goes berzerk

Her temper is her biggest quirk

I got a plan that might just work

Nooooooooooooooooooowwwwww

We're gonna rock

And we're gonna roll

WE ARE GROJBAND WOOOOOAAAAHHHHH OHHH OOOOHHHHHHHHHHHH

SLAM!

GROJBAND

The night after Grojband's epic jam session filled with lovestruck solo's, and super rockin kisses, Laney walked home with her mind still buzzing about the great kisses she had with Corey.

"Ohh Cor. How I wish you were with me now." Laney said aloud

When she got home, she went up to her room, changed into a Grojband t shirt, and some red lounge pants. Her room was filled with different posters from various bands she liked, and notebook sheets filled with her secret thoughts about Corey she taped on the back of her bedroom door.

"Well, now that that's taken care of, I'll take a look at the script." Laney said

She walked over to her desk that had her computer, grabbed a seat, and started skimming through the script.

"Okkaaaayyy that happened already, which was amaaazziiiinnnnggg." Laney said skimming through what happened today, and yesterday

She began skimming more of it.

"Ahh! Corey WHAT!? Why would he do that!?" Laney asked gasping

Laney flipped through more of the pages to see what's next.

"WHAAAT!? ITS BLANK!? Did this CreativeWriter96 dude run out of ideas?" Laney asked

"Or maybe he doesn't like revealing anything new to early." Laney continued

She went back and skimmed through what she just read.

Laney was totally shocked by what she read.

"Oh...no. I gotta tell Cor at school tomorrow!" Laney said

**Corey's POV**

The night of our amazing jam session, I couldn't get my kiss with Lanes out of my head. The song we played for the encore was still ringin in my head. After everyone left, I thought it was time to hit the hay. I quickly changed into some black lounge pants, and a blue t shirt with GB in red letters separated by a red lightning strike.

As I slept, my mind flooded with my thoughts of Lanes, and how amazing she is.

"Oh Lanes, I'm soo glad you're my girlfriend." I said in my sleep

The next morning, the sun shined directly through my open window. The glare of the sunlight caused my eyes to flinch, I totally can't stand that in the morning, but I didn't feel like being lazy today, so I got out of bed, got a shower, changed into my usual outfit, grabbed my orange backpack that had the same skull on my beanie. I then headed out, and began my usual walk to school.

I showed up on time as usual, and looked at my schedule. My first class was History. More like a history of snoozes class. It was nothing but a long lecture of a lot of boring stuff I'd rather not say. After I survived History, Chemistry was next. That class I kind of enjoyed, making stuff go BOOM is pretty fun...when you follow the instructions carefully. In that class, learned about the different Alkali metals and how they react with water. After that, it was English class, and Algebra. In other words, bla bla blaaaaaaaaa bla blaaaaaaaa. In the hall, I bumped into Lanes.

"Hey Lanes." I said smiling sweetly now that I saw her

Just seeing her, I was complete.

"Hey Cor. I gotta tell you something." Lanes said in a concerned tone

"What is it Lanes?" I asked

"I skimmed some more of the script last night, aaannndd..." Lanes said

Her voice trailed off.

"What Lanes?" I asked

"I skimmed more of the script I kept last night, and it said that something is going to happen to you today. And when that event occurs, something else will happen." Lanes said

I was still a bit confused.

"What?" I asked

"Ugh. What I'm trying to say is, don't leave my side Cor." Lanes said in a worried tone

She hugged me super tightly, our hearts raced upon contact. Lanes then covered the sides of our faces with her notebook, we moved in, closed our eyes, and when we kissed, fireworks were set off inside our hearts. We breathed heavily as we held the kiss.

Me and Lanes then unfortunately then had to break for air. She slowly took the notebook away from our faces.

"What a great kiss Lanes. Thanks." I said stroking her hair

"You're welcome Cor. You can kiss me anytime." Lanes said smiling

"What's your next class?" Lanes asked

I looked at my schedule sheet.

"My favorite before we finally ditch this place, MUUUUUSSSSSIIIIIIICCCCCC!" I said super enthusiastically

Lanes looked at her schedule.

"I have that too!" Lanes said

"Sweet! Looks like we won't have to leave each other's side after all." I said

"Yeeep." Lanes said

She looked at her schedule again when she remembered something.

"Heyy, the twins told me in Physics class that they have Music as there final class as well." Lanes said

"Awesome Lanes! Our last class with our buds, what could be better?" I asked

"Don't know Cor." Lanes said smiling taking my hand

We walked to our final class, hand in hand through the crowded hall.

When we got there, we sat next to each other, and blushed yet again. Today's lesson was about the Trebel clef, and Bass clef for the piano, and the different notes on the lines and spaces for each clef. The lesson seemed to fly by when our teacher walked in. After the lesson was over, the final bell rang, and we all ran out like heck.

"What a great day at school." Lanes said

"Wow, that's different. You're usually bored out of your mind Lanes." I said

"Yeah, but I quickly changed my mind when we kissed a while ago." Laney said putting her arm around me smiling brightly

I put my arm around her.

"Sooo, what do you think we should do before our next band practice?" I asked

"Whatever we can think of is fine with me." Lanes said kissing my cheek

"What song will we practice this time dude?" Kon asked

"Don't know, let's just play whatever comes to mind." I said

"Cool with me bro." Kin said

"Sweet." I said

Me and Lanes ran ahead of the twins so we could get a bit of a "head start" on our practice session. Well, Lanes idea of a "head start" was kissing a whole lot before they showed up.

I threw my on the stage, Lanes grabbed my arm, and pulled me to the couch. I flopped down, and quickly scooted back up. Lanes wrapped her arms around me and we inched in closer for another kiss. We kept on kissing till we needed air.

"I absolutely LOVE the way you kiss me Lanes. You're amazing." I said

"You're kisses drive me wild, but you're MORE amazing." Laney said

"No you are." I said moving closer to her lips

"No YOU ARE!" Lanes said

"Oh, let's just kiss." I said laughing

Lanes smiled, her eyes sparkled in the sunlight.

"Alright." Lanes said softly

Me and Lanes inched closer for another awesome make out session, when Trina ruined the moment.

"COORRRREEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO SAY IT!? NO MAKING OUT IN THE GARAGE!" Trina yelled

"Hey Lanes, toss me my bag will ya?" I asked

"Sure Cor." Lanes said

She got off me, tossed me my book bag, and I caught it.

"Oh yeah, well you know what I go to say to that?" I asked

"What!?" Trina asked irritated

"This!" I said grabbing my algebra book and throwing it at her

She ducked it, it missed.

"HAHA YOU MIISSSSEED!" Trina mocked

But little did she know, that it hit a nearby wall, bounced back and hit her in the side of her stomach.

"Dah!" Trina groaned in pain

"WOOHOO! SCORE ONE FOR THE RIFFMASTER!" I declared raising my fists

"Nice comeback Cor." Lanes said

"Thanks." I said

"And another thing!" Trina said getting back up

"Ugh, what is it noooowwww?" I asked annoyed

"Can't you two find another place to make out besides the gara-?" Trina almost asked

My crazy excuse of a sister was interrupted yet again by me throwing another book at her, this time it was my History book I threw at her, but she ducked that one again. Mina then came out of Trina's room, and the book hit her in the face.

I quickly got up from the couch, and rushed to Mina.

"Mina! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there." I said examining her face

"Are you ok? How bad is it?" I asked

"I'm alright, my glasses survived, so I'm good. No harm done, thanks Corey." Mina said

I then noticed there was one small bruise on her left cheek from the spine of the book hitting her.

Mina felt her cheek.

"Its ok Corey, don't worry about it." Mina said getting up

"Ok then, if you're alright, then I'm aright." I said

Mina walked down the steps and out the garage.

"See ya." Mina said

"See ya." I said

I walked back down to the couch, where me and Lanes cuddled for a bit. She collapsed into my chest. We stared into each other's eyes, and breathed as one.

"Oh Cor, I could stay like this forever." Lanes said

"Me too Lanes." I said

We kissed again.

"Hey Cor, I gotta go grab somethin back at my place. I'll be back." Lanes said getting up from the couch

"See ya in a bit." Lanes said blowing me a kiss

I blew a kiss back as she walked out.

When Lanes was out of my sight, I jumped up on stage, plugged in my guitar, and starting strummin away!

"YO COREY!" A voice called out

I knew this voice all to well, it was Carrie, lead singer of our rival band The Newmans. She brought the rest of her gang with her too.

"What do you want?" I asked not amused seeing them

"Challenging us in another Battle of the Bands? Cause we're SOOO gonna kick your butts!" I declared playing a super high pitched solo

"Not bad, I'll give ya that, but that's not why we're here." Carrie said

"Well what are ya here for? Cause you're kinda interrupting my jam session here." I said annoyed

"Word on the street is that you and Laney recently hooked up." Carrie said

The rest of the group nodded.

"Aaaaannnddd? You're point?" I asked irritated

"It won't work out. A girl like her wants a dude that's STRONG and is into hardcore rock. She'll never love you if you're all skinny and weak like that. Not to even mention your terrible taste in music. She loves rock songs with tons of screaming. Start singing like that, and she'll start fallin for ya." Carrie said

I had no idea what to say.

"And one other thing." Carrie said

I turned off the amp, put my guitar down, and jumped off the stage.

"What?" I asked

"THIS IS FOR BEATING UP MY COUSIN!" Carrie said

**No one's POV**

Carrie, and the rest of the Newmans began beating up Corey. They charged, tackled him, and started punching him in the face. After his face was all bruised up, he had two black eyes, and swollen cheeks. The Newmans began hitting Corey in the stomach with extreme force, and at least three of his ribs were broken, and his shoulders felt like they've been yanked out of place. Not to mention a nosebleed that started, his eyes began throbbing, along with the rest of his body.

When the Newmans were finally done with the beatdown, they simply just walked away, with Carrie laughing.

"Maybe NEXT TIME YOU WON'T BEAT UP MY COUSIN!" Carrie yelled

Little did Corey know, Trina secretly recorded the beat down on her phone.

Corey slowly got up, he groaned in pain.

"Aghhh." Corey groaned getting up holding his ribs

He slowly made his way up the steps to his room, his entire body hurting to the literal breaking point, Trina dashed back into her room.

"Son of a gun." Corey said to himself

**Corey's POV**

As soon as I got in my room, I went into the bathroom, and looked at my bruised face, and how bad my ribs were. I was banged up pretty bad.

I groaned in pain as I pulled my shirt back down.

"How am I gonna explain this to everyone? Band practice is in ONE hour!" I said in panic

I then had the answer.

I grabbed my cell phone, and called Kon.

It rang.

"Hello?" Kon asked

"Hey Kon, its Corey. Listen, band practice is canceled for today. Pass it along to your brother and Lanes for me will ya?" I asked

Kon paused for a few seconds.

"Ya still there?" I asked

"Yeah, I'm still here. Canceling band practice dude? What's up man? This isn't like you." Kon said in a tone that suggested I was hiding something

I was.

"Something came up. Got something I have to do." I said trying not to groan in pain from having my cheek pressed against my shoulder

"Alright dude, I'll pass it along." Kon said

"Thanks man." I said as I hung up

**Kon's POV**

When I got off the phone with Corey, I was still confused to why he canceled band practice, it wasn't like him at all, but I told Corey I'd pass it along, and that's what I did.

"Hey Kin!" I called out

Kin was upstairs watching TV.

"Yeah?" Kin called out

"Band practice is canceled for today." I said

"What?" Kin asked in a weird tone

"I said the same thing. Just got off the phone with Corey, he said something came up, and he had to cancel today." I said

"Alright, thanks for letting me know." Kin called back over the TV

"You're welcome." I said

I then picked up the phone and called Laney.

It rang twice.

"Hey Cor!" Laney said excited thinking it was Corey that called

"Uh, actually, its Kon." I said almost laughing

"Oh, sorry Kon. What's up?" Laney asked

"Was I interrupting something?" I asked feeling that I called her at the wrong time

"Nope, you're not interrupting anything." Laney said

"Oh, ok." I said

"Anyway, what's up?" Laney asked

"Corey called a few minutes ago and said that he canceled band practice today." I said

"What!? Cor canceled on us?" Laney asked confused

"Me and Kin said the same thing. He said that something came up, something he had to do." I said

"Really?" Laney asked feeling that I was hiding something

"Yes. He just told me." I said confirming what Corey said

"Well alright, if Cor said something came up, something came up. Thanks for letting me know Kon." Laney said

"You're welcome." I said

I hung up.

**Corey's POV**

As I hung up, I went back down to the garage, grabbing the two books I threw, and put them back in my bag. When I put my bag back on the couch, I walked out and began my walk to a local gym that was just down the street from my place. When I got there, there was a big sign that said "GYM! Get into shape here!". When I opened the door, there were treadmills, weights, and several bench presses.

"Well, might as well get started." I said

I first went to the weights, I picked up the 20 pound weight, lifted those 10 times, then went to the 25 weight, and lifted it the same ammount of times I did with the 20 pound.

My arms and shoulders hurt like heck when I was done with that. After that, I went on the treadmill, and started walking, then I increased it to running speed. When I finished that, I was out of breath, and I ran to the water dispenser. I drank at least 10 to 30 cups of water, and I was sweating like a dog, not even noticing the room felt like a hundred degrees in here.

After I finished my workout, I walked back home, and got on the computer and looked up some hardcore rock songs. Dozens of results showed up, and I clicked on a few video links. There were two songs that stuck out to me. I downloaded them to the computer, and mesmerized the lyrics.

"Yeah! With these songs, Lanes will love me for SURE." I said feeling that I finally got a REAL shot with Lanes

The sun began to set, the light crawled through my window, and shined brightly on a picture of me and Lanes. I looked at it with a concerned, and confused look in my eyes.

I then climbed into bed, and slept through the night, with the two songs playing in my head.

**No One's POV**

After Trina recorded her brother getting beat up by The Newmans, she plugged her phone into her computer that was literally plastered with pics of her crush Nick, and posted the video on PeaceTube. She titled it "Lamo brother get's PWND" under her screen name, RockHater28.

"Heheheheeeeee. This'll show him. Now he'll NEVER have any time to himself! You always said you wanted to be famous Corey, WELL NOW YOU ARE! MWAHAHAHAAAAAAA!" Trina laughed evilly

Within a few minutes, the video was uploaded.

"Have fun being "famous"." Trina said laughing pleased with herself

**Corey's POV**

In the middle of the night, my cell phone rang. The ringtone was loud and annoying.

RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG

I slowly got out of bed, yawned, and looked to see who it was, it was Laney.

"Hello?" I said yawning

"Hey Cor, its me. You alright?" Lanes asked

"Don't you know what time it is? And yeah, I'm fine." I said

"You sure? Canceling band practice isn't like you at all." Lanes said

"I'm fine Lanes, something just came up is all. I'm fine." I said reassuring her

"Alright Cor." Lanes said

There was a pause between us.

"You alright Lanes?" I asked

"Y-yeah. I'm alright." Lanes said

"You know, you can talk to me about anything, right?" I asked

"I-I know." Lanes said

"Good." I said

"A-a-and you know its the same with me? Right?" Lanes asked

I never knew that she was this amazingly kind and sweet.

"I-I do now Lanes. Thanks." I said

I silently groaned in pain, Lanes didn't hear me.

"See you at school tomorrow?" Laney asked

"Probably." I said

"Night." I said

"Night Cor." Lanes said

We hung up, and I looked at my alarm clock, it was 1:00AM

"Guess I didn't know my phone was on EXTREMELY LOUD instead of low and vibrate." I said

I looked out my bedroom, the sky was still light blue, but I could see part of the sun starting to rise.

"Well, might as well head back to sleep." I said

The next day, I woke up, and looked at the pictures of me and Lanes. I was shredding like crazy on my guitar, and she was leaning against me smiling. The other picture was us sitting on the stage, my left arm around her doing the rock and roll sign, and I also did the peace sign as my other arm stretched out a bit out of the frame.

"I'm sorry Lanes." I said

As I woke up and after I went through my routine, I still had an hour left before school, so I went back to the gym. I worked out just as hard as yesterday, luckily, I sprayed a ton of deodorant before I left home. Grabbed a bottle of water I stuffed in my backpack, drank most of it, and began my usual walk to school. The schedule I had for today was a bit different, the classes I had weren't the same as Lanes's, so at least for the most part, I didn't have to worry about Lanes seeing me all beat up like this. Kin and Kon however, that was another story. After yet another borriinng class, I ran into them in the hall.

A few split seconds before they saw me, I grabbed a pair of sunglasses I had in my pocket to cover my black eyes, and put them on.

"Hey Corey." Kon said

"Yo dude." I said

"What's with the shades?" Kin asked

"Oh ya know duuude, it was sunny, so I figure'd I'd just put em on." I said

"But we're inside, you don't need em." Kon said

"Just felt like keepin em on dude." I said

The way I kept saying "Yo" and "Duuude" gave them the thought I was hiding something.

"So what was up with you canceling band practice yesterday duuude?" Kin asked trying to sound like me

"It was just something I had to take care of that's all." I said

They believed me.

The school bell rang.

"Well, better head to out next class." Kin said

"Yeah me too." I said

"See you at band practice?" I asked

"You know it dude." Kon said

"Show up early today, before Lanes shows up." I said

"O...k." Kin said

"See ya dude." Kon said

"See ya." I said

They walked to their next class, so did I.

As they walked away, leaving me still in the hall, I took of my sunglasses. On my walk to my next class, almost everyone in the hall was staring at me and giving me all these weird looks. The crowd began whispering, then they started laughing at me.

"LAMO BROTHER! YOU GOT PWND!" Someone shouted

"Got your butt handed too ya huh!? Well guess what, YOU DESERVED IT!" Another person shouted out

I did my best to ignore them, but something didn't feel right. Somehow they knew that I got beat up, but how did they find out?

I then knew the answer.

"TRIIIIIIIIINNNNNNAAAAAAA!" I shouted

I was filled with an extreme sense of adrenaline, and I ran to my next class. When I got there, it turned out to be another snooze fest of lectures just like my History class from yesterday. Soon after an exhausting hour that felt like the class would never end, school was finally done for the day. I then headed home, and got ready to try to do a cover of one of the songs I listened to last night. As soon as I got home, I tossed my bag up the steps, which made my arm ache like crazy and plugged in my guitar. Both my arms felt like they were going to fall off when I tried putting the guitar strap around me. As soon as I managed switched on the amp, and tried a few of the chords from the song without having my fingers bleed, Kin and Kon showed up.

"Ah there you two are." I said

Kin and Kon saw my black eyes.

"Uhhh, what the heck happened to you Corey?" Kon asked

I totally forgot about the sunglasses, no use in hiding it now.

"I don't want to talk about it." I said

They bought my excuse for the moment.

"Alright, let's do this." I said

"What song are we doing?" Kon asked

"Just try to keep up." I said

I didn't want to tell them the name of the song yet.

I then began the opening guitar melody, and Kon followed with the drums. As we finished the intro, the song got more intense, and I took it from there with the vocals.

(Play Thoughtless by Korn. _ watch?v=t0keKk18sZE_)

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
Pushing all my mercy down, down, down  
I want to see you try to take a swing at me, come on  
Gonna put you on the ground, ground, ground

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying when you're dirty in the front of me

All, all my hate cannot be bound  
(Hate cannot be bound)  
I will not be drowned  
(I will not be drowned)  
By your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down?  
(Try to tear me down)  
Beat me to the ground  
(Beat me to the ground)  
I will see you screaming

Thumbing through the pages of my fantasies  
I'm above you, smiling as you, drown, drown, drown  
I wanna kill and rape you the way you raped me  
And I'll pull the trigger and you're down, down, down

Why are you trying to make fun of me?  
You think it's funny  
What the fuck you think it's doing to me?  
You take your turn lashing out at me  
I want you crying, when you're dirty in the front of me

All, all my hate cannot be bound  
(Hate cannot be bound)  
I will not be drowned  
(I will not be drowned)  
By your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
(Try to tear me down)  
Beat me to the ground  
(Beat me to the ground)  
I will see you screaming

All my friends are gone  
They died  
(Gonna take you down)  
They all screamed and cried  
(Gonna take you down)

I never forget  
Never forget  
I can't get no where  
I never forget  
Never forget  
(Gonna take you down)  
I can't get

I never forget  
Never forget  
I can't get no where  
I never forget  
Never forget  
(Gonna take you down)  
I can't get

I never forget  
Never forget  
I can't get no where  
I never forget  
Never forget  
(Gonna take you down)  
I can't get

I never forget  
Never forget  
I can't get no where  
I never forget  
Never forget  
I can't get

All, all my hate cannot be bound  
(Hate cannot be bound)  
I will not be drowned  
(I will not be drowned)  
By your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
(Try to tear me down)  
Beat me to the ground  
(Beat me to the ground)  
I will see you screaming

All, all my hate cannot be bound  
(Hate cannot be bound)  
I will not be drowned  
(I will not be drowned)  
By your thoughtless scheming  
So you can try to tear me down  
(Try to tear me down)  
Beat me to the ground  
(Beat me to the ground)  
I will see you screaming

When we finally finished the song, both Kin and Kon were a bit shocked at how much anger I put into the song.

"What was the name of that song?" Kin asked

"Thoughtless." I said

"Interesting choice." Kin said

Lanes then showed up, and rushed up onto the stage.

"Hey guys, Cor. Alright, what song are we doing?" Lanes asked

I nodded to Kon, he nodded back.

"Wait, what song are we doing?" Lanes asked quickly

I didn't have time to give her an answer since Kon started the drum beats so fast. I shredded the opening riff. For the vocals, I really had to stretch the limit of my voice.

(Play Way Too Far by Korn. watch?v=PePL4mOIav4)

Here it comes  
Once again  
'Irrational'  
I give in  
Paranoia  
Expands within  
Little voices start to begin:

When I got to the pre chorus, and chorus, Lanes literally stopped playing the bass part, and blankly stared at me for a moment. She then got out of her stare and continued playing the bass part.

Everyone's out to take your joy away  
Constantly scheming to keep us at bay  
Everyone's plotting and they are just taking  
You must make it stop  
Make them pay

Sometimes I just take things  
Way Too Far  
Irrational feeling  
I just try too hard 'cause  
What goes up, must come down  
The problem is I have no bounds 'cause  
Sometimes I just take things Way Too Far

Reality is surreal  
Wretchedness is all I feel  
Now its really just a way  
God, I hear the voices say:

At the chorus again, I banged my head furiously as I sang.

Everyone's out to take your joy away  
Constantly scheming to keep us at bay  
Everyone's plotting and they are just taking  
You must make it stop  
Make them pay

Sometimes I just take things  
Way Too Far  
Irrational feeling  
I just try too hard 'cause  
What goes up, must come down  
The problem is I have no bounds 'cause  
Sometimes I just take things Way Too Far  
Wooohoooo! Wooooohooooo! Wooohoooo! Wooooohooooo!  
Sometimes I just take things  
Way Too Far  
Irrational feeling  
I just try too hard 'cause  
What goes up, must come down  
The problem is I have no bounds 'cause  
Sometimes I just take things Way Too Far

When we reached the end of the song, I turned off the amp, and painfully set my guitar down.

"What was the name of that one Corey?" Kon asked

"Way Too Far." I said

Lanes then noticed my black eye's.

"Oh my God! Cor...what happened!?" Lanes asked shocked

"...I got beat up yesterday after school." I finally said

"WHAT!?" Everyone else said

"By who!?" Kon asked

"Yeah! Who beat you up!?" Lanes asked

It was clear she wanted to give the beater a piece of her mind.

She put her hands on my shoulders, and looked deeply into my eyes.

"You don't wanna know." I said

"Yes I do!" Lanes said

"Tell us dude." Kon said

"Come on, BE A MAN!" Kin said

"CARRIE!" I shouted out of breath

Lanes jolted back in shock.

"It was Carrie. Alright?" I said

"Her and the rest of the band beat me up cause they said that I beat up her cousin Mina. Which I didn't." I continued

"What happened?" Kon asked

"I'll explain." Lanes said

"Yesterday, when Trina yelled at us for making out in the garage again, Corey threw his Algebra book at her, it missed, bounced back, and hit her in the side. When she was about to say something else, he threw his history book at her, but she ducked it, and when Mina came out of Trina's room, that's when the book hit her. It was a mistake, Corey rushed to her, apologized, and Mina said that it was ok, and not to worry about it." Lanes said

"Yep, and today at school, a few dudes were like "YOU DESERVED IT!" or something. Then I found out how they knew I got beat up. Trina must've recorded the fight on her phone and posted it to PeaceTube. It might still be up." I said

I rushed over to the computer, but I tripped and fell, and my nose hit the ground hard, causing it to bleed again. I held my sleeve under my nose for a minute. I then got up, and typed in what I could remember from what the jerks at school said. I typed in "Lamo Brother" and "PWND". I clicked on the top result that had nearly two million views.

Kin, Kon, and Lanes were shocked that the video had that many views in just two days.

"So what are you gonna do now?" Kon asked

"Well I don't know about you Cor, BUT I KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO!" Lanes shouted

She was about to run off, but I put my hand on her shoulder.

"No Lanes! Violence isn't the answer." I said

"Well what are you gonna do?" Lanes asked

"I'm gonna download the video." I said

I copied the link, and saved it in my folder "GROJBAAAAAANNND ROKZ!".

"Now what?" Lanes asked

"We're gonna use this video to our advantage." I said

"How so?" Kin asked

"You'll see." I said

"Kon, did you see Trina at school today?" I asked

"Yeah, but she won't be home till later, heard she had some extra stuff to finish or somethin." Kon said

"Sweet. Team, let's get blackmailing!" I said

"So what's the plan?" Lanes asked

"Simple, we get all her Nick Malery pictures, and threaten to burn them if she doesn't take the video down from PeaceTube." I said

"Alriiiight!" Kin and Kon said

"I LOVE this plan." Lanes said

We immediately ran up to Trina's room, took every picture of her hopeless crush. When we were finished, Trina got home from school, and went up to her room.

"AAAHHHH! WHERE'S MY HUNKY NICK MALERY!?" Trina screamed

She ran back downstairs. I grabbed a lighter

"Oh, you mean this one?" I asked holding on of the many pictures up

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? PUT IT DOWN NOW!" Trina demanded

"Ohhh I will, but you have to do something in return." I said

I then flicked the lighter and held it under the picture.

"NO DON'T BURN IT! DON'T BURN IT! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" Trina asked

Take the video of me getting beat off of PeaceTube." I said

"NO!" Trina said

I brought the flame closer to the picture.

"OK OK OK! I'll take the video down!" Trina said

"Seeeee? Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" I asked

"Here, take your dumb pictures back." I said

She immediately grabbed them all and put them back in their proper place in her room. After that, she removed the video from her account.

"Well, I guess that went all according to plan." Kon said

"Yep." I said

Lanes put her arm around me.

"Hey Cor. Can I talk to you privately?" Lanes asked

"Sure." I said

We headed over to the couch, and as soon as we sat down, Lanes gave me an extremely tight hug.

"Ow ow ow!" I groaned

Lanes immediately let go.

"What's wrong?" Lanes asked

"My arms, and the rest of my body feel like its going to fall apart." I said groaning

"Cor, is there something else you're not telling me?" Lanes asked

I sighed deeply.

"Yes. After I got beat up, obviously I hurt all over, but after that, I went over to this local gym to start working out, and that's also why my arms hurt so much." I said

"Why would you work out if you were already in that much pain?" Lanes asked concerned

"Carrie said that you would never love me cause of how weak I am. So, I tried working out to get bigger muscles to impress you." I said

"What about that song you did a while ago? That have anything to do with Carrie too?" Lanes asked

"Yes, she also said that you liked rock songs with tons of screaming, so that was one of the songs I listened too. She said that once I start singing like that, you would fall for me even more. I'm sorry Lanes...for being so stupid." I said

Lanes put her hand on my left swollen cheek. I turned my head, we faced each other.

"Cor, you are not stupid. Don't even THINK for even a SECOND that you should change ANYTHING about yourself. I love you the way you are." Lanes said

She hugged me again, I hugged her back.

We then broke the hug, and we inched in closer for a kiss. As soon as our lips met, Lanes leaned forward, causing me to lay flat on my back, and we continued kissing.

"Wow Lanes. I love you." I said when we broke for air

"I love you too Cor." Lanes said

"Well, I guess we'll leave the two loooove birds alone then." Kin said

"Yeah. See ya tomorrow dude." Kon said

"See ya!" I said

The twins were then out of sight.

"Sooo Lanes, what do you love about me?" I asked even though I knew the answer

"I love your great personality, and your amazing taste in music." Lanes said smiling

We then pecked our lips several times.

"Any final thoughts Cor?" Lanes asked

"Nope. Let's just kiss some more." I said

"Fine with me." Lanes said smiling sweetly

We kept on kissing as usual.

When we finally broke for air, I just smiled and stared in her eyes.

"What a great way to finish the day huh?" I asked

"Yep." Lanes said

"So what are you gonna do with the video Cor?" Lanes asked

"Ah, I'll just delete it." I said

"THANKS FOR COMING OUT EVERYONE!" I said in closing

SLAM!

**Sooo yep! That's chapter 3 everyone! A BIG shout out to MusicAngel98 for the inspiration for this fanfic. If you like mine, check her's out! Its awesome! I know the end of this chapter didn't have any final thoughts, I couldn't think of any. In the next chapter, I'll be sure to add it, don't worry. Well, like Corey said, thanks for coming out everyone! \m/**


End file.
